Repaired
by IronBat064
Summary: When someone from the past comes back from the dead, Silver Stone is simply overjoyed to see that it is the gem she loved, Cinnabar. But is Cinnabar okay? Is there something wrong with her? Or is it all in Steven's head?
1. Prologue Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or anything associated with it. All I own are my OCs, Cinnabar and Silver, and, of course, the fusions that they can form.**

 **Also, please don't give me any kind of bull about the timeline in a review at any time during the story. I will immediately disregard and delete said review. Okay? Okay. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the first part of the Prologue!**

* * *

 _1021 BC_

* * *

An orange gem walks through the forest, trying to find her way around. She then hears the sound of footsteps getting closer and closer. She decides to investigate. She super speeds over to the sound, stopping directly in front of another gem. The other gem draws a crossbow.

"Who are you? State your business here!" She says.

"I am Cinnabar. I'm only trying to find my way around the forest, Beautiful." Cinnabar says, not intending to say that last word, though it _is_ true. The other gem has beautiful silver eyes and hair.

The other gem is taken completely aback at being called beautiful. "W-w-well… this i-is Homeworld-controlled territory. Turn back or be destroyed." She says.

Cinnabar notices that the gem is blushing. _She's totally into me._ She thinks to herself. She decides to take advantage of this. "But, if I turn back, I'll never be able to see your beautiful eyes and your amazing hair."

The gem blushes even more. "I-I-I…" Speechless.

"Do you actually like Homeworld?" Cinnabar asks.

"Well… I- I mean they created me, created all of us…" The gem says.

"That doesn't mean you have to like them, Beautiful." Cinnabar says, playing the 'beautiful' card once more.

"I… I guess that's true." The other gem says, blushing once again, smiling this time.

"What's your name, anyway?" Cinnabar asks, knowing that she's winning.

The gem pauses for a second. "Silver Stone. My name is Silver Stone, though most people just call me Silver." She says.

"Nice to meet you Silver." Cinnabar smiles. "I'm Cinnabar."

Silver smiles back. "Nice to meet you, too."

"So, _do_ you like Homeworld?" Cinnabar asks.

"If I'm going to be honest, no, not really." Silver admits.

"Then come with me." Cinnabar reaches her hand out to Silver.

Silver walks up to Cinnabar. She thinks on it for a few moments. She takes Cinnabar's hand. "I think I will."

Cinnabar smiles. She picks Silver up and carries her at superspeed back the way she came.

* * *

 _786 BC_

* * *

Cinnabar and Silver are walking through some sort of ravine. Cinnabar had convinced Silver that she knew a shortcut through the ravine. How wrong she was. And how unfortunate, too.

They are walking through the ravine when they hear marching behind them. The marching grows louder and louder. Then it stops. When they think that they are in the clear, a gem runs down to where they are, then motions her hand toward them. The marching begins again. A squadron of Homeworld gems stops in front of the two. A Jasper steps out of the group. She looks at Silver. "Are you the Silver Stone deserter from two hundred thirty-five Earth-years ago?" She asks.

Silver sighs. "Yes." She walks forward.

Cinnabar grabs her by the arm. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"I knew this day would come. Homeworld takes deserters very seriously." Silver sighs. "It was only a matter of time before they found me." She says. "I love you."

Cinnabar's cheeks turn a darker shade of orange. And at that moment, Cinnabar realizes how much she actually loves Silver, and she realizes that she never actually got to tell her that. Without thinking, she grabs Silver and carries her away from the Homeworld gems.

"What? Cinnabar!" Silver says.

"I love you, too." Cinnabar says. "And I'm not about to let anyone take you away from me."

Silver blushes. "That's… That's the first time you've actually said that to me." She says. She then shakes her head, as if to snap herself out of a trance. "But I still have to do this. It's the only way I can protect you from Homeworld!"

"Well then, it's too bad that you aren't getting a say in the matter." Cinnabar smirks.

"Cinnabar! Put me down!" Silver says.

"Never." Cinnabar says. "I love you too much to let you go."

Silver opens her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing comes out.

Cinnabar stops suddenly when she reaches a dead end. She turns around.

The squadron stops in front of the two. "Come with us peacefully, or be forced to surrender." The same Jasper says.

Cinnabar steps in front of Silver after setting her down. "I'm not letting you take her away from me." She says.

"Why not?" The Jasper asks. "It would save all of us a lot of time. We have no quarrel with you, only the Silver Stone."

"Because… Because I love her!" Cinnabar says.

The Jasper stares at Cinnabar for what seems like an eternity, even though it is only a few seconds. "That's your mistake." The Jasper says. "I've lost my patience. Attack!"

The Homeworld gems attack the two rogues.

Cornered, the two know it is the end. They prepare for the impending attack, keeping their eyes closed, knowing that they don't stand a chance. But the attack doesn't come. They open their eyes to see another gem standing in front of them, shielding the two from the attack.

"Now!" The gem says. This cues three more gems to jump down and attack the Homeworld gems.

"Who are you?" Cinnabar asks.

The gem with the shield turns to them. "We are the Crystal Gems." She says. "And I am Rose Quartz."

"The Crystal Gems?! I thought they were a myth!" Cinnabar says.

"Told you so!" Silver says in a teasing tone.

Cinnabar rolls her eyes. "So, what's the plan?" She asks.

"You two stay here. We will fight." Rose says.

Cinnabar opens her mouth to say something, but Silver grabs her shoulder and shakes her head. Rose smiles at them and runs into the fight. Silver takes the time to take a look at their saviors.

"The purple one seems like an Amethyst. I have no idea what the red one could possibly be. And… is that… a Pearl?!" She says to nobody in particular.

"I just want to help." Cinnabar says, also to no one in particular. She turns her back to the fighting.

The Jasper notices that Cinnabar's back is turned. She summons her crash helmet and charges at Cinnabar, who doesn't notice her coming. Silver, on the other hand, _does_ notice. She runs to Cinnabar to push her out of the way. The Jasper rams into Silver instead. The impact of the blow causes Silver to retreat into her gem. When Cinnabar comes back to her senses, she sees the Jasper holding Silver's gem.

"I got your girlfriend. What're ya gonna do about it? I can easily shatter her." The Jasper says.

"I don't care that you _can_ shatter her gem. You're only holding a stone." Cinnabar says.

The Jasper looks at what she's holding and sees that it is only a grey stone, not Silver's gem. "What?! How?!"

"Simple. I can move faster than the eye can see." Cinnabar says. She shows the Jasper Silver's gem in her hand.

The Jasper gets visibly angry and charges at Cinnabar, who speeds out of the way at the last second. The Jasper crashes into the wall.

The Jasper pulls her head out of the wall as a Ruby runs over to her. "Commander. We are outmatched. Most of our troops have retreated into their gems. We should retreat." The Ruby says.

The Jasper growls. "Fine." She says. "Full retreat!" She calls out. She turns to Cinnabar. "This isn't over. We'll be back." She starts jogging away with the rest of her squad.

"We'll be ready." Cinnabar says. She holds Silver's gem in her hands. She sits down with her back leaning against the wall.

The red Crystal Gem walks over to her. "She'll be fine."

"I know, but, I still miss her." Cinnabar says. "She's my world, you know? I just… I can't be without her."

"I know _exactly_ how that feels." She says. "I'm Garnet."

"Cinnabar." The orange gem says.

Rose Quartz walks over to Cinnabar and Garnet. "Garnet, can you go help Pearl and Amethyst?" She asks. Garnet nods and walks away. Rose sits down next to Cinnabar.

"I was telling Garnet about how I can't be without Silver. She said she knows exactly how that feels. Do you know what she meant?" Cinnabar asks.

Rose chuckles. "Garnet is a fusion." She says.

"A fusion… Silver told me about those… so, she's two smaller garnets fused as one?" Cinnabar asks.

Rose chuckles again. "No, no. Garnet is a fusion of a Ruby and a Sapphire." Rose explains. "Ruby and Sapphire love each other very much. Their love is so strong that they can stay fused as Garnet for a very, very long time. Garnet is the being who embodies their love for each other."

"Oh…" Cinnabar says.

"Do you have anywhere safe to go?" Rose asks.

"We don't really stay anywhere, we just… travel." Cinnabar explains.

"You can stay with us, at least for the time being." Rose offers.

Cinnabar thinks on this. "I guess Silver wouldn't mind. Besides, as long as we're in this area, we're prone to seeing those gems again."

Rose smiles. "Great. As soon as we're ready to head out, I'll come and get you."

* * *

 _The Temple_

 _526 BC_

* * *

Silver is sitting in her room in the temple, just reflecting on what had happened earlier that day.

Silver and Cinnabar had agreed to join the Crystal Gems when they decided that it was the least that they could do after being rescued by them. That was two hundred years ago. Today, though, was filled with a lot of stress.

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

* * *

The temple was silent and still – except for Amethyst, who was probably eating. Ruby was sitting with Cinnabar and Silver in Cinnabar's room. Ruby and Sapphire decided to unfuse after getting into an argument about something that they would not share with the rest of the gems. Cinnabar and Silver were tasked by Rose to subtly figure it out while she and Pearl headed somewhere.

"So…" Cinnabar starts. "Why aren't you with Sapphire?" She asks.

"Because we had an argument. You know that." Ruby says.

"Yes, we know." Silver says. "What she meant to say was-"

Ruby cuts her off. "She meant to ask _what_ we were arguing about."

Cinnabar and Silver look at the red gem in shock. "How did you-" Cinnabar starts.

"Just because I'm tough and aggressive doesn't mean I'm stupid." Ruby says.

"We never said you were stupid." Silver says.

"Well you were thinking it." Ruby says.

"We don't think you're stupid, Ruby. We just think that whatever is going on between you and Sapphire should be fixed." Cinnabar says. "We just want to help. If you don't want it, that's fine. We'll stop bothering you about it."

Ruby thinks on this. She opens her mouth to say something when an explosion comes from outside. Following the explosion comes a cry of pain. "Sapphire!" Ruby cries as she runs out of the room. Cinnabar and Silver are soon to follow.

Outside the temple, Ruby finds Sapphire's gem in the sand. Cinnabar and Silver find a giant, corrupted gem, instead. A dragon. "Oh… great." Cinnabar says.

"I think a fusion is in order." Silver says.

"Yeah, we need Bloodstone." Cinnabar agrees. "Ruby! We need Bloodstone!"

"No can do! Sapphire's gem is cracked!" Ruby calls out.

"Then we'll have to start from scratch." Silver says. She turns to Cinnabar.

"Quicksilver?" Cinnabar asks.

"Quicksilver." Silver responds. Cinnabar smirks.

The two separate. Cinnabar starts dancing in an upbeat fashion as her gem begins to glow. "Synchronizing…"

Silver dances in a contemporary style, her gem glowing, too.

The two start dancing toward each other until they join hands, at which point their bodies start to glow white and they start to form a larger figure. The glowing dies down to reveal a taller woman with four arms.

"Let's do this! I am Quicksilver and I'm going to teach you some manners!" The woman says to the dragon. She creates multiple reflections of herself and they all superspeed around the dragon. They then jump on the beast and draw swords. They use their swords to attack the dragon.

The original Quicksilver takes her sword and her crossbow and combines them to create a musket with a bayonet. She fires the musket at the dragon, but it doesn't have much of an effect. So she charges at the dragon and stabs it with the bayonet, still not causing much damage.

"Ruby! Silver and Cinnabar are thinking that we might need Cuprite!" Quicksilver says.

The red gem nods in agreement. "Just let me get Sapphire to a safe place!" Ruby calls out.

"Be quick about it!" Quicksilver says, shooting her musket at the dragon.

Ruby runs inside of the temple to her room, which has fires lit all over it. She looks around for a safe spot. She groans angrily. "I don't have time for this! I'll just bubble her and send her to Garnet's room." She bubbles Sapphire's gem and sends her away. She runs back outside, but can't find Quicksilver anywhere. Instead, she finds Silver in the sand, holding Cinnabar's gem.

"She's fine. She just took a really hard hit for me. She needs time to heal before she can fight again." Silver says. She bubbles Cinnabar's gem and sends it to the temple. "In the meantime, we need Andesine, or, better yet, Pezzottaite."

"Right. Go find Amethyst. I'll fight the gem!" Ruby says, summoning her gauntlet.

Before leaving, Silver creates two reflections of herself to help Ruby. Then she runs off into the temple. From her room, she runs right into a mirror that transports her to the top of a pile of Amethyst's garbage. "Amethyst! There's a dragon attacking the temple!" Silver calls out, know that this is all the explanation needed to lure Amethyst out.

Soon enough, Silver sees a purple cheetah speed by. She follows her out to hear Amethyst's excited voice.

"Oh, yeah! This thing is AWESOME!" Amethyst says.

"It cracked Sapphire's gem." Ruby says.

"Then let's get rid of it!" Amethyst says.

"We need Pezzottaite." Silver explains to the purple gem.

Amethyst and Ruby nod in response.

The three gems separate from each other. Silver starts dancing in her contemporary style, Amethyst starts dancing in her club dance style, and Ruby starts dancing in a primal style. The three start dancing their way towards each other until they join hands and glow white into a figure even larger than Quicksilver. The figure is a gigantic, pink, six-armed woman.

"Whoo! It's good to be back! Considering that Ruby is always fused with Sapphire all of the time, I never really have my own time to shine!" Pezzottaite says. "Well, let's go, big guy!" And with that, she charges at the dragon.

* * *

Everything after that was a bit of a blur, and Silver can't remember anything that happened. All she knows was that Pezzottaite ended up defeating the dragon, Ruby had gotten Sapphire out of the bubble, and Rose fixed her gem when she got back with Pearl.

Silver looks down at Cinnabar's gem in her hands. She was waiting for Cinnabar to take form, but it was taking a while. "Come on, Cinni. Please, just form already." Silver pleads. As if on cue, Cinnabar's gem begins to glow. Silver lets go of the orange gem as it floats into the air until Cinnabar reforms, not looking any different, except for the fact that her hair is shorter.

Immediately, Silver hugs her. "Don't scare me like that again."

Cinnabar pretends to think on this. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Shut up and just-" Silver is cut off when Cinnabar's lips connect with her own.

Cinnabar breaks the kiss after a few seconds. "Sometimes, you just complain too much, Beautiful."

"Shut up and kiss me." Silver says, smirking.

Cinnabar returns the smirk and kisses her partner again.

* * *

 **That's the first part of the Prologue leading into the story's first chapter! Please remember to follow, favorite, and review! Thank you!**


	2. Prologue Part Two

**WARNING: This chapter contains character death. Read the first section (the section containing the death) at your own risk.**

 **Also, the song in the third section of this chapter goes to the tune of "It's Over, Isn't It?" from the episode "Mr. Greg." I do not own any of it; not the lyrics or the song itself. And in the fourth and final section, I'm sure that you will recognize the first verse of "We are the Crystal Gems," which I have made two slight edits in order to incorporate Silver. All rights go to Rebecca Sugar for both songs.**

* * *

 _The Kindergarten_

 _AD 124_

* * *

Cinnabar is wandering around the Kindergarten with Silver and Garnet. The three are searching for Homeworld activity. The war was coming to an end. What the gem was doing here was beyond them.

Cinnabar turned the corner to see a green gem standing across the way, back turned to the three.

"I can't be lost on this miserable planet. I need to find the rest of my squadron." She says to herself.

"You!" Garnet yells.

The green gem turns around to face the three. "Are you…"

"We are the Crystal Gems!" Silver calls out.

"Stupid clods." The gem mutters. "Leave me alone! I'm just a-" The gem is cut short by the impact of Silver landing a shot with her crossbow. This sends the green gem flying back. The gem gets back up and uses her arm to fire an energy beam back at her attacker.

Silver dodges the attack, which, instead, hits an unprepared Garnet. The fusion is sent flying back into a wall. This causes a drill on the wall to fall down and crash by Silver, who is sent flying to the side. All the while, Cinnabar is speeding around the gem, confusing her. The gem fires another shot, actually hitting Cinnabar, which sends her flying back, but she quickly recovers. When she looks back up, she finds that the gem is gone.

"Looking for me, clod?" Cinnabar spins around to see the gem behind her, aiming at a weakened Silver. Garnet gets back up, but a Jasper jumps down from a homeworld ship and pins the fusion down. The green gem fires at Silver's gem. Without thinking, Cinnabar runs as fast as she possibly can to dive in front of Silver. She intercepted the blast, but it hit her gem, almost shattering it. She falls to the ground. Silver notices and crawls over to Cinnabar.

"Move, clod." The green gem says. She kicks Silver out of the way, in the gem, cracking it horribly. She lifts her foot to step on Cinnabar's severely cracked gem.

"I love you." Cinnabar says to Silver. And in that final moment, Cinnabar saw something in Silver's eyes that she had never seen in them before: pure fear.

 _Crash!_

The green gem finishes Cinnabar off. "Weak clod. If she were smart, she would've forgotten all about you." She says to Silver.

"Come on, Greeny! We've gotta move! Yellow Diamond's orders." The Jasper calls out.

The green gem nods, then turns her head to look at Silver one last time. "Consider yourself lucky I don't have time to finish you off, too, clod." With that, she walks over to the Jasper and climbs into the ship, which flies off.

Garnet gets up and attempts to jog over to Silver, but defuses, instead. Ruby and Sapphire lay on their sides. They get back up and walk over to Silver.

"Silver, are you oka…" Ruby starts, then she sees something horrible: Cinnabar's _absolutely_ shattered gem.

"No…" Sapphire says. "I saw this as… this wasn't supposed to happen. I… it was so unlikely, I… I completely overlooked it."

"Cinnabar…" Silver says, still trying to process what had just happened.

* * *

 _The Temple_

 _Two days later_

* * *

Silver has been in her room ever since Cinnabar's death. Almost everyone had come in to check up on her; Rose, Pearl, and Ruby most often. Sapphire was the only exception, feeling too guilty to be able to face Silver, no matter what Ruby had tried. The two haven't fused into Garnet since the Kindergarten's events. Currently, it was Ruby sitting across from her.

"Silver…" Ruby starts. "I can't _possibly_ imagine what you must be going through, how you must feel."

Silver doesn't respond.

Ruby tries again. "Look, Silver Stone."

Silver starts to pay attention when she hears Ruby say her full name.

"I'm not going to say that it gets better. I'm not going to say that it gets worse, either. I don't know." Ruby continues. "What I _am_ going to say is that we're all here for you. Rose, Pearl, Amethyst, me, even Sapphire. She may seem cold and distant right now, but that's because she blames herself for what happened. That's what I _do_ know." She smiles in an attempt to comfort her friend.

Silver smiles back. "Thanks, Ruby." She says.

"No problem." Ruby replies. She stands back up and walks through one of the mirrors that leads to her room, leaving Silver alone.

Silver gets up and walks over to a wall where there's a bubble, a silver bubble. She looks through it, at its contents. She sees the broken fragments of Cinnabar's gem. She sighs at it. She then hears someone coming through the mirrors. She puts the bubble back and turns around to see Sapphire floating towards her.

"Silver, I-" That's all the blue gem got out before Silver shushed her. Sapphire just stared at her with her one eye.

"It's not your fault, Sapphire." Silver says, sincerely. "It's nobody's fault, except mine."

"What?" Sapphire asks, surprised at her friend's statement. "How is any of this possibly _your_ fault?"

"Cinnabar died trying to protect me. She knew that if that gem's attack were to have hit me, I would have died. She did the only thing she could: run. Unfortunately, she was only fast enough to take the hit for me, not carry me out of the way." Silver explains. "If I weren't so weak… if I could've been stronger…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sapphire says. "Don't think like that! It was my fault. I saw it as a possible future, but didn't even take it into consideration. It was _my_ fault. _MY_ fault! Not yours!"

"You can't control the future, Sapphire, you can only see into it. You can only _see_ what _might_ happen, you can't _change_ what _will_ happen." Silver says. She lowers her head, ashamed. "If I hadn't been so weak, Cinnabar would still be alive."

"There's no way you could know that." Sapphire says. "Silver, you're one of the strongest gems that I know. What you lack in physical strength, you make up for in heart. Cinnabar knew that, and that's why she loved you, why she saved you."

Silver looks up at the cycloptic gem, tears forming in her eyes. "But, I… I… I just…" She stutters, trying to find a way to blame herself for Cinnabar's death. She just sighs. "I just miss her." The tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"We all miss her, but we have to power through. It's what Cinnabar would have wanted." Sapphire says with a heartening tone. "Especially for you." She smiles.

Silver just stares at the blue gem for what feels like an eternity, although it only lasts a moment. She smiles grimly at Sapphire. She then takes the bubble containing what was once Cinnabar's gem. "She was always able to lighten the mood without any problems. If I was having a bad day, she'd be able to make me smile every time. I don't know what I'll do without her." The smile on her face is replaced with a frown.

"Hey, you still have the rest of us." Sapphire says. "We'll always be here for you."

"Thanks, Sapphire." Silver says, smiling once more. "I won't forget that."

* * *

 _2001_

 _The Temple_

 _Beach City_

* * *

The Gems have been around for two thousand years. The war has been long over and… Rose met someone.

"Greg Universe," Silver says to Cinnabar's bubble. "A human man who lives in his van… yeah, it's that bad. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's a great guy. He's actually pretty fun to be around. Pearl's the only one who doesn't like him. He's a singer. He's actually pretty good. Amethyst likes him. They watch some human television show together. What was it? 'Tiny Butler?' I don't know." She sighs.

"I just… I miss you…" Silver continues. "I even find myself talking to your… shattered… gem… like I am right now." She sighs.

Silver walks away from the bubble. She imagines piano music playing in her head. She starts singing.

" _I was fine, I had her,_

 _Who had come into my life, seemed like a blur._

 _I was fine, 'cause I knew,_

 _That we'd always be together, until you…"_ Silver clenches her fist, picturing Cinnabar's murderer in her head.

" _I was fine when you came,_

 _And we fought through this war all the same,_

 _Then came her, with enthuse,_

 _After all those years, I never thought she'd lose."_ She opens her fist.

" _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _You won and you killed her,_

 _And I loved her and she's gone._

 _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?"_ She grabs a sword that she borrowed from Pearl; it looks very similar to Cinnabar's. She starts to swing it around, as if she was fighting somebody.

" _War and glory, reinvention,_

 _Fusion, freedom, her attention._

 _Out in daylight, our potential_

 _Bold, precise, experimental."_ She stops swinging the sword and puts it back. She then walks outside of her room in the temple. Rose, Garnet, and Pearl are outside.

" _Who am I now in this world without her?!_

 _Petty and sloppy when I'm not around her._

 _What does it matter? It's already done!_

 _Now I only have to move on."_

" _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _It's over, isn't it? Isn't it? Isn't it over?_

 _You won and you killed her,_

 _And I loved her and she's gone!_

 _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?_

 _It's over, isn't it? Why can't I move on?"_

All of the other gems looked down in sadness, knowing exactly who Silver was singing about. Garnet put a hand on her shoulder. Silver started crying.

Pearl walks over to her. "Silver, it's been two thousand years. I understand that you miss her, we all do, but you need to move on. Holding on to that bubble isn't healthy."

"You say that like you've experienced what I have." Silver says, giving Pearl a knowing look.

The white gem shuts up.

Silver calms down, then heads out from the Temple.

On the way, she sees Greg walking to the temple. "Oh, hey Silver!" He says. He then notices the gem's downcast look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you." Silver says. She keeps walking.

"Ooooookayyyy?" Greg says. He continues his walk to the temple.

* * *

 _2010_

 _The Temple_

 _Beach City_

* * *

Silver is outside, in front of the Temple, where she, Greg, and the rest of the gems are building a house.

"Whoo!" Greg says. "I'm going to go get some water. You guys should probably take a break, too."

"Yeah!" Amethyst says.

Garnet nods.

"Some benefit would come from resting." Pearl says.

"SURE!" Multiple voices say.

"Oops. Heh." Silver laughs awkwardly. She turns to all twenty of her reflections. "Okay, girls. Take five!" With that the reflections disappear.

All of the gems and Greg walk over to Greg's van, where they see a little boy sitting in the back, holding a ukulele.

"Whoo! Building a house is hard work!" Greg says, who had gotten to the van first. "How's that ukulele treating you?" He asks the boy.

"Hello, Steven." Pearl says to the boy.

"Oh, hey, great job out there." Greg says, handing Pearl a bottle of water.

"Uh, thank you…" Pearl says, handing the bottle to Amethyst, who eats it. "Greg, did you give Steven that instrument?"

"Oh, yeah. He's picking it up so fast I'm running out of things to teach him." Greg says.

The gems sit down on the sand.

"Steven, you wanna play them the song you wrote?" Greg asks the boy, Steven.

"Um…" Steven says.

"Come on, you wrote it for them." Greg says. He turns to face the gems. "Seriously, he's really excited to live with you guys. It's, it's all he talks about." He turns to Steven. "Don't you want them to hear it?"

"Come on, Steven…" Garnet says.

"Yeah! We'll like it, even if it's bad!" Amethyst says.

"Amethyst!" Pearl scolds. "Eh, it's true, though."

Steven still doesn't start playing.

Silver gets an idea. She creates a few reflections. They all start chanting "Steven! Steven! Steven! Steven!"

The rest of the gems eventually join in.

Steven laughs. "Alright! Alright!" He says.

Silver gives Amethyst a high five.

Steven starts playing his ukulele and starts singing.

" _If you're evil and you're on the rise,_

 _You can count on the five of us taking you down,_

' _Cause we're good and evil never beats us,_

 _We'll win the fight, and then go out for pizzas._

" _We, are the Crystal Gems."_ At this point, Garnet starts clapping to the beat, and everyone else joins in.

" _We'll always save the day._

 _And if you think we can't,_

 _We'll always find a way._

 _That's why the people of this world believe in_

 _Garnet, Amethyst, Silver Stone, and Pearl,_ AND STEVEN!"

Everyone hugs the young boy and laughs.

"We love it, Steven. You're an amazing singer." Pearl says.

"I told you we'd like it." Amethyst says.

"It was a great song, Steven." Silver says, having gotten rid of the reflections.

Garnet simply gives a thumbs up.

* * *

Later that night, Silver, Sapphire, and Ruby are sitting in Silver's room. The red and blue gems are split not because of any kind of disagreement, just because they wanted to be able to look at each other. While being Garnet is nice and all, they still like to be able to see each other every now and then.

"Steven is growing up pretty quickly." Silver says.

"Yes, it seems like only yesterday he was playing with blocks." Sapphire agrees.

"He was playing with his… what are those things? The miniature animal things?" Ruby says.

"Stuffed animals?" Silver says.

"Yeah. He was playing with those earlier today." Ruby continues.

"Okay, so maybe he isn't growing up _that_ fast, but it's still impressive." Silver says.

Sapphire nods in agreement.

"He has such an imagination." Ruby says. "I mean, really, he wrote that song all by himself. That's something you have to appreciate."

Silver becomes quiet.

"Silver," Sapphire starts after noticing Silver's silence, "what's on your mind?"

"Cinnabar would've loved him." Silver says, solemnly.

The other two gems become quiet at hearing this.

"He's imaginative, energetic, and he's just so… happy, all of the time, kind of like her." Silver says. "He reminds me of her, and that makes me… happy."

The red and blue gems smile at hearing this, relieved that Silver wasn't about to break into tears.

Silver hears something behind her and turns around to see that Ruby and Sapphire are gone and have been replaced by Garnet. "I'm glad to see that you've found new happiness, Silver Stone, and so is everyone else." She says before walking through one of the mirrors.

* * *

 **That's the prologue everybody! Thank you for reading and the first official chapter will be next! Please remember to favorite, follow, and review!**


	3. It was Her

**I don't know if this is a disclaimer or a claimer, but whatever. I made up the lyrics to the song Silver sings. You can put it to whatever tune you want.**

* * *

 _2017_

 _The Barn_

 _Beach City_

* * *

"YOU FOOLISH CLOD!"

Silver stops what she's doing when she hears this. She sighs. ' _What now?'_ She thinks to herself. She walks outside of the barn to see a green gem playing chess with a blue gem.

"You just sealed your doom!" The green gem celebrates. "Now if I move my four-legged mount here… ha! Check your mate!" She says, moving her knight into a position on the board at which she could capture the blue gem's king.

The blue gem just slightly smirks and moves her queen and takes out the green gem's king.

"WHAT?!" The green gem exclaims. "But how?!"

"Who knows, Peridot?" The blue gem says, still smirking. "Maybe you're losing your touch."

"Be quiet, Lazuli!" The green gem, Peridot, says.

Silver smiles at the two getting along… kind of. "Fun game of chess, I presume?"

"How can it be fun if I don't win?!" Peridot exclaims.

"It's not about winning, Perri." Silver chuckles. "It's just about playing the game."

"Then what's the point?!" Peridot says.

Silver Stone is wearing a gray jumpsuit with gray boots and silver spectacles. She has silver eyes and short, dark gray hair.

The blue gem, Lapis Lazuli, opens her mouth to speak when they all hear the warp pad activate. They turn around to see Steven, who is older now, and another dark-skinned human girl, who is carrying a large, pink sword on her back, walking their way.

"… really, Steven, how do you get over how cool that is?" The girl says.

"Connie, I keep telling you, I don't!" Steven laughs.

"Hey, Steven. Hey, Connie." Silver says.

"Hey Silver!" Both children say at the same time.

"What are you two doing here?" Silver asks.

"I just thought we'd visit Peridot and Lapis." Steven explains.

"Yeah, and we also wanted them to meet Stevonnie." The girl, Connie, says.

Silver chuckles. "Go ahead. Dance your hearts out."

They both nod.

"Who's 'Stevonnie?'" Peridot asks.

"You'll see." Silver says.

Steven and Connie begin to dance and end up holding hands while back-to-back. Steven's gem begins to glow as the two merge into one being. Once the fusion is over, a tall woman resembling both Steven and Connie is revealed.

"Hi! I'm Stevonnie!" The fusion, Stevonnie, says.

"WHAT?!" Peridot screams. "THIS DEFIES ALL LOGIC!"

"Hey." Lapis says, nonchalantly.

"HOW?! This shouldn't be possible!" Peridot rambles. "She isn't a gem, but they still fused! HOW?!"

"Peridot, with time, you'll come to learn that when it comes to Steven, nothing is logical." Silver says.

Peridot prepares to counter, then realizes that she doesn't have anything to counter with, so she starts walking away and mumbling about "illogical clods."

Stevonnie defuses back into Steven and Connie.

Lapis sighs with a smile. "I should probably go calm her down before she does something drastic."

"Alright, Lapis. We'll see you later." Steven waves.

Lapis waves back, then flies over to Peridot.

"I swear, there's something about Peridot that's familiar, yet I can't put my finger on it." Silver says.

"It's probably nothing, right?" Steven says.

"You're probably right, Steven. I should just leave it be." Silver says. "Anyway, let's see if Amethyst is up to something."

"Alright!" Steven and Connie celebrate.

* * *

 _The Temple_

* * *

Once they get back to the Temple, Silver walks over to the entrance and her gem, which is on her right leg, begins to glow. The corresponding spot on the door glows and the door opens.

"Come on in." Silver smiles, holding the door open.

Steven and Connie walk inside and they look at the room in awe. It has multiple mirrors in it and it has a lot of paintings, too. It also has a few crossbow targets.

"Whoa." Steven says. "Silver, your room is awesome."

"Thanks, Steven." Silver says.

"Hey, what's this?" Connie asks, holding a silver bubble with Cinnabar's gem shards in it.

"Nothing!" Silver cries, abruptly.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like a shattered ge…" Connie says before seeing the tears filling Silver's eyes. "I… I'm sorry, Silver. I didn't know it was a soft subject. I… I won't push if you don't want to talk about it."

"Thanks." Silver says. "Maybe one day, I'll tell you, but not today."

"It's fine." Connie says.

"Anyway, let's go see Amethyst." Silver says. She walks over to a mirror. "Let's see… was it this one?" She sticks her head through to see a room with two fountains and filled with water. "Nope." She pulls her head back through. "I really need to label these." She walks over to another mirror and tries to stick her head through, but she just ends up banging her head. "Right… that one leads to Opal's room."

"Opal has a room?" Steven asks.

"Who's Opal?" Connie asks.

"Opal is the fusion between Pearl and Amethyst. How she has ever existed is beyond me." Silver says.

"Opal saved my life once." Steven says.

"Okay. I suppose that _you_ would be the _only_ reason Opal would _ever_ exist, Steven." Silver says, causing Steven to laugh. "Anyway, which one is it…?" She walks over to another mirror and notices that there is a piece of garbage lying next to it. "It _must_ be this one." She sticks her head through and sees a wonderland of junk. She pulls her head out. "Yep, this is the one."

"Alright!" Steven says. He walks through the mirror, Connie close behind.

Silver smiles at Steven's energy and follows them through the mirror, only to be greeted with an all too familiar face. "Gah!" She falls back through the mirror. "No… it can't be… Jasper?"

She draws her crossbow and walks back through the mirror slowly to see that is was Jasper, but… purple.

Silver scoffs and her crossbow disappears. "Seriously, Amethyst?"

"What?! I can't have a little fun?" The purple Jasper shapeshifts back into Amethyst.

"That's not it. It's just that I was ready to smash your gem to pieces." Silver says.

"Well, I'm keeping you on your toes." Amethyst says.

Silver sighs. "Where are Steven and Connie?"

"BOO!" Two figures pop out of the pile of junk that Silver and Amethyst are standing on.

"Gah!" Silver falls flat on her face.

 _Crack!_

"Aaah!" Silver cries out in pain as she rolls back over and checks on her gem, which has a small crack in it.

"Silver! Oh no!" Connie cries.

"It's okay! I just gotta…" Steven starts, frantic. He takes his hand and licks it, slapping his saliva on Silver's gem, which heals instantly.

Silver breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Steven."

"Silver, we're so sor-" Steven starts.

"It's fine, Steven. You were just having fun, you didn't know that would happen." Silver interrupts him. "Just think about it next time, okay?"

Steven nods, as does Connie.

Silver smiles and starts to say something when she suddenly feels an immense pain in her head. She clutches it and screams until she passes out and retreats into her gem.

* * *

 _Inside Silver's Mindscape_

* * *

Silver wakes up to find herself lying down.

"Ugh… what happened?" Silver says as she slowly gets up. She takes a look at her surroundings. "How'd I get inside my gem? All I remember is forgiving Steven and Connie, and then-"

"That's them, alright." Silver hears Peridot's voice.

"What?" Silver says. She looks in front of her and sees Peridot's ship, with Peridot standing on top.

"They're the ones that keep breaking my machines." Peridot says, turning to Jasper.

"This is it?" Jasper says.

"This is when Peridot and Jasper showed up with their ship." Silver says.

"Jasper!" Peridot says. "They keep interfering with my work!"

Jasper gives an annoyed sigh. "Looks like another waste of my time."

She hears Steven gasp.

"Hey, get over here." Jasper grabs Lapis' arm and pulls her forward.

Lapis pulls her arm out of Jasper's grasp and glares at her. She turns to the Crystal Gems and gasps when she sees Steven.

"Lapis." Steven says quietly.

"This is their base?" Jasper asks with a hint of incredulousness.

"Yes." Lapis answers, shyly.

"You need to leave immediately!" Garnet shouts.

"Yeah! Step off!" Amethyst yells.

"This is not a gem-controlled planet!" Pearl says.

"Get out of here and leave us alone!" Silver says in the memory.

The Homeworld gems leap down from the ship.

"Neither of you saw Rose Quartz? Oh what a shame. I'd hoped to meet her." Jasper says. "I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!"

Steven winces.

"But this is all that's left of her army?" Jasper says. "Some lost, defective Pearl? A puny, overcooked runt? And _this_ shameless display? And…" She looks at the Silver from the memory. "Well, whaddya know? The deserter Silver Stone."

Silver gasps.

"Why am I seeing this?" Silver says to herself.

The memory skips to during the fight with Jasper. Steven is lying, unconscious, Ruby, Sapphire, Pearl, and Amethyst have retreated into their gems. Silver is lying on the ground, weak, as Jasper walks over to her. Jasper grabs her by the shirt and pulls her face-to-face, her feet just about a yard or so off the ground.

"I told you we'd be back." Jasper says before the memory goes black.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

* * *

"Hello… Silver Stone?" Amethyst taps Silver's gem.

"Is she okay, Amethyst?" Steven says, worried.

"I've never seen this happen to her before…" Amethyst says. "Go get Garnet and Pearl."

"Right." Steven and Connie nod. They start walking off before stopping and turning back to Amethyst.

"How do we get to their rooms?" Connie asks.

* * *

 _Back in Silver's mindscape…_

* * *

"What?" Silver asks herself before the memory skips again.

This time, Silver is sitting in her cell on the ship. She hears the banging of Jasper's feet as she walks over to her cell.

"So, Silver Stone, how have you been since we last saw each other?" Jasper starts off with a hint of sarcasm.

Silver doesn't answer.

"How's your 'girlfriend'?" Jasper asks.

Silver immediately tenses up.

"I noticed she wasn't at our battle, which is rather odd. Did something happen to her?" Jasper says, smirking.

"You know what happened," Silver says, "don't you?"

"Oh, I know, but I want to hear it from you." Jasper says.

Silver doesn't say anything as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Well? What happened to Cinnabar?" Jasper keeps smirking.

The tears in Silver's eyes begin to fall. "Sh-She… A P-P-Peridot… sh-sh-sh-shattered h-h-h-h-h-her gem." She begins to cry.

"Pathetic. It's hard to believe that you were ever in the Homeworld army." Jasper says. Then she walks away, leaving Silver to cry her eyes out.

The memory ends and the room becomes empty.

"Why did my mind show me that?" Silver says, thinking. Before she could think of anything, she sees a light at the end of the room. "Finally, I can get out of here." She starts running into the light.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Steven asks Garnet, holding Silver's stone.

"We'll find out." Garnet answers.

Steven is about to say something when Silver's gem begins to glow. Steven lets go and the gem begins to float as Silver takes form. She looks completely different than before. She is wearing a grey outfit with a dark-grey silk cloth wrapped around her upper torso, with a grey star at the end of it. She is barefoot with medium-length, dark-grey hair with lighter accents. She has the same silver eyes and the same color skin, but she seems to be a bit smaller, only about a foot or so taller than Steven.

"Ugh…" Silver says. "My head."

"Silver!" Steven hugs the gem.

"Gah! Steven!" Silver says.

"I was worried." Steven says.

Silver smiles at him. "Steven, I'm sorry." She says.

"It's not your fault!" Steven says.

"Thanks." Silver smiles. "I promise that I'm okay now."

Steven smiles at hearing this.

"Garnet, can I speak with you?" Silver asks.

Garnet nods.

The two walk through the mirror into Silver's room.

"What happened?" Garnet asks.

"I… don't know." Silver says. "I had some memories. They were from when Jasper came to Earth and took us prisoner."

"What happened?" Garnet asks.

"Right before Jasper destroyed my physical form, she said she told me she'd be back." Silver says. "Jasper… is the Homeworld commander from the day you, Pearl, Amethyst, and Rose saved Cinnabar and me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Garnet asks.

"I don't know, but I feel like my subconscious is trying to tell me something." Silver says.

Garnet ponders on this for a few moments before responding. "Maybe you should take some time to think on this."

"You're… you're probably right." Silver says.

Garnet nods before walking to a mirror and stopping. "The new look suits you, though." She says before walking through the mirror.

Silver sits on the floor, crossing her legs and forming a triangle with her hands, setting them by her stomach.

" _Remember the past,  
_ _The present won't last.  
_ _Shatter the ice,  
_ _Don't pay the price."_ Silver starts singing. As she sings, reflections begin to appear around her, sitting in the same position as she is. They all sing with her.

" _As I reflect on myself,  
_ _As I reject all the help,  
_ _I realize that I'm not all alone,  
_ _But I still feel on my own._

" _In my reflection,  
_ _I see depression.  
_ _As I now recall,  
_ _I have lost it all."_ As she sings, Silver thinks back on everything that has happened to her and Cinnabar. She tries to figure out what her subconscious is trying to tell her.

" _As I reflect on myself,  
_ _As I reject all the help,  
_ _I realize that I'm not all alone,  
_ _But I still feel on my own._

" _I remember you,  
_ _And I miss you, too.  
_ _I will fight for you,  
_ _So that maybe I can see you again!"_ She stands up as she continues to sing.

" _As I reflect on myself,  
_ _As I request all the help.  
_ _I realize that I'm not all alone,  
_ _Even if I feel on my own!"_ She finishes the song as all of her reflections disappear. When the song ends, Peridot's face is the only thing remaining in her mind.

"It was _her_." Silver says, angrily.

She doesn't notice Pearl sneaking into her room and stealing Cinnabar.

* * *

 _Pearl's Room_

 _The Temple_

* * *

"Alright, Peridot." Pearl says. "Let's get down to it."

"What are we doing, again?" Peridot asks.

"We're restoring this gem." Pearl says, holding up Cinnabar's shattered gem.

"You're joking." Peridot says. "You do realize that's an impossible task with the technology here on Earth, don't you?"

"Are you saying that you can't do it?" Pearl asks in a mocking tone.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to help. I do." Peridot says. "It's that Earth doesn't have the necessary technology to repair shattered gems."

"Then we _make_ the technology." Pearl says. "Unless… you're not up to it."

Peridot ponders on the subject for a few moments. "Challenge accepted, Pearl." She smirks.

* * *

 **Sorry this took me so long, everyone. I was working on other stories.**

 **I don't really have anything else to say, so… Enjoy your life!**


	4. It worked

_The next day_

 _The Barn_

 _Beach City_

* * *

Silver storms toward the barn from the warp pad, livid. Steven notices and runs over to her.

"Hey, Silver, what's wrong?" The boy asks, but the furious gem stomps past him.

"PERIDOT!" Silver screams.

Lapis flies out of the barn and lands in front of Silver. "She's not here." The blue gem informs. "She hasn't been here since yesterday afternoon."

"Where is that little double-agent?" Silver mutters to herself. "When I get my hands on her, I'm gonna do _so_ much more than shatter her."

"Silver, what are you talking about?" Steven asks, worried.

"I'm not about to let you hurt my roommate." Lapis says, becoming slightly defensive.

Silver ignores both of them and walks back over to the warp pad.

* * *

 _Pearl's Room_

 _The Temple_

* * *

"Attempt number forty-seven to repair a Cinnabar's gem." Peridot says into her new tape recorder. "Previous attempts have been… less than successful, at best. At worst…? Almost fatal. But I think this time, my crea- ow!" She is cut off by Pearl elbowing her in the side. "Right. _Our_ creation will work."

There is a machine in the middle of the room, and Cinnabar's shattered gem lies under it.

"Powering on…" Pearl says as she types a few things into a console on the machine before stepping back and watching it do its work on Cinnabar's shattered gem.

In a blinding light, the machine successfully repairs Cinnabar's gem.

Both gems are silent for a while.

"It worked…" Pearl mutters, in utter disbelief.

"It worked…" Peridot repeats.

"It actually worked!" Pearl smiles widely. "Cinnabar is alive!"

"It actually worked…" Peridot says, still incredulous.

"I- We have to tell Silver. She'll be so happy!" Pearl says, excitedly. "I still can't believe it."

Peridot finally regains her composure. "O-Of course it worked! _I_ worked on it, after all."

Pearl runs over and hugs Peridot. "Peridot, thank you so much for this! We brought her back! Cinnabar is alive! She's alive!"

"N-Not a problem, Pearl." Peridot says.

Pearl starts to say something, but then a blinding light is seen. Both gems turn around to see Cinnabar standing there.

Cinnabar is the same size as before, being a head taller than Silver. She is 'wearing' a shirt that starts above her breasts with a yellow star in the center and a pair of leggings. Her hair is short and dark orange with lighter orange accents. Her gem is on the left side of her waist.

"… How did I get into Pearl's room?" Cinnabar says. "Could've sworn my gem was just about to be sh-"

"CINNABAR!" Pearl sprints over and tackles Cinnabar onto the floor into a hug.

"Why are you so excited, Pearl?" Cinnabar asks, confused. "How did I get here? And wher- SILVER!" She immediately stands up. "Her gem. It was cracked, where is she? Is sh-"

"Cinnabar, relax." Pearl says, getting up. "Silver is fine."

"Alright." Cinnabar sighs in relief. "But that still doesn't explain how I got here."

Pearl tenses up at this. "Cinnabar, you may want to sit down for th-"

"No…" Pearl and Cinnabar turn when they hear Peridot.

Cinnabar's eyes widen, and then narrow, when she sees the green gem. "You almost shattered her."

"What?" Pearl says.

"I-I-I-I-I-I…" Peridot backs up.

Cinnabar summons her rapier and superspeeds straight at Peridot, stabbing the green gem in her chest.

"I'm s-" Peridot starts before she poofs into her gem.

Cinnabar catches the gem and bubbles it.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Pearl almost screams.

"She was in the Kindergarten a few minutes ago, except… taller. She was about to shatter my gem, then I found myself here."

Pearl's jaw drops. "She… Sh-sh-shattered you."

Cinnabar raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Pearl?"

"Cinnabar…" Pearl says. "You… you may want to sit for this."

Cinnabar shrugs and sits on the floor.

Pearl sighs. "Cinnabar, it's been two thousand years since the day you just described."

Cinnabar's eyes widen. "What?"

"That Peridot _did_ … shatter you." Pearl says, hesitant. "Then the Peridot you just stabbed helped me fix your gem."

Cinnabar remains silent for a while. "That's… a lot to take in."

"It's true…" Pearl and Cinnabar turn to see Garnet standing in the doorway. "But, how? … I don't know. … It shouldn't… be… possible!" All of a sudden, Garnet starts to glow as she splits into Ruby and Sapphire.

"Ruby! Sapphire!" Pearl runs over to the two smaller gems.

"But… we saw it happen." Sapphire says.

"You- You were shattered." Ruby says.

"Yes. And then Peridot and I fixed her." Pearl explains.

The two gems don't say anything, they simply run over to Cinnabar and hug her, crying.

"Cinnabar…" Ruby says.

"We missed you…" Sapphire says.

"Well… I'm here now." Cinnabar hugs them back.

"So, about Peridot…" Pearl says.

"Right…" Ruby says.

"Why did you stab her, Cinnabar?" Sapphire asks.

"She's the same Peridot that shattered me." Cinnabar says. "Just… tiny."

"That can't be true." Pearl says.

"You do realize that two thousand years to you felt like two seconds to me?" Cinnabar says. "I think I'd recognize her. She shattered me."

The other three gems remain quiet for a moment.

"I can't believe it… we took her in…" Pearl starts. "We trusted her…" She starts crying.

"Wait." Cinnabar says. "You said she helped you repair my gem?"

Pearl nods her head.

Cinnabar looks at the bubble floating in the air and the gem inside. "Maybe she deserves a second chance."

Cinnabar takes the bubble and pops it.

The green gem begins to glow and take form again. She looks exactly the same as before. "-orry." Peridot says upon reforming.

"What?" Cinnabar asks.

"I'm sorry." Peridot says.

"You're _WHAT?!_ " Pearl says, incredulous.

"I'm sorry!" Peridot says. "I… I never should have shattered you." Peridot starts to tear up before she runs out of the room.

"She actually apologized for something…" Pearl says.

"She's in trouble." Sapphire says.

"What? Why?" Ruby asks.

"Silver figured out that she shattered Cinnabar." Sapphire explains.

"We gotta get in there." Cinnabar says. She speeds over to the door and waits for it to open, but it doesn't.

"The Temple still thinks you're shattered." Pearl says.

"Then can one of you open the door for me?" Cinnabar asks.

"Right." Pearl says, running over to the door, which opens as she approaches it.

"Thank you." Cinnabar says before walking out the door into Steven's house. "What the…?"

"You missed _a lot_ while you were gone." Ruby says.

"Clearly…" Cinnabar says as she looks at the house built in front of the Temple.

"PERIDOT!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Peridot runs into the house and onto the warp pad. She immediately warps to the barn.

Silver storms into the house, crossbow in hand. She stomps over to the warp pad, not noticing the group, and warps to the barn.

* * *

 _The Barn_

* * *

"Lazuli! Steven! Help!" Peridot says. "Silver's after me!"

"What? Why?" Steven runs over to Peridot with Connie.

"There's a side to me that you don't want to know about, Steven." Peridot says.

"What do you me-" Connie starts before they hear the warp pad activate. Steven turns to look at the warp pad to see Silver there.

"PERIDOT!" Silver storms off of the warp pad.

"Protect me!" Peridot dashes into the barn.

Lapis flies over to Steven and Connie. "I don't know what this is about, but let's get it over with."

"Silver, what's going on?" Steven asks as the gem approaches.

"Stay out of my way, Steven. I don't want to hurt you." Silver says, stopping in front of them.

"Well I don't want you to hurt Peridot." Steven says. "She's our friend."

"She's _your_ friend." Silver says. "She isn't mine."

Steven summons his shield as Connie draws her sword. "We're not going to let you hurt Peridot."

"Steven, Connie, _please._ I don't want to fight you." Silver says, clenching her fists.

"Why do you want to hurt her, anyway?" Connie asks.

"None of your business." Silver says.

"Silver… does this have to do with the shattered gem in your room?" Connie asks.

Silver doesn't say anything, but nods her head.

"Silver…" Steven starts.

"She's not who you think she is." Silver says. "So get out of my way. _Now._ "

"No." Steven says.

"We're not letting you hurt her." Connie says.

"She's exactly who we think she is." Lapis says.

"I tried warning you." Silver says before creating multiple reflections of herself. "I didn't want to do this." She and all of the reflections draw their crossbows. "But you left me with no choice."

Silver fires at Connie.

Steven leaps in front of her and deflects the blast with his shield.

"Thanks, Steven." Connie says.

"No problem." Steven replies. "Let's fuse."

"Right." Connie nods.

The two humans take hands and fuse into Stevonnie.

"Let's go." Stevonnie says, drawing her sword and summoning her shield.

Silver's reflections start firing their crossbows at the gem and the fusion.

Lapis takes the water from the pool and uses it to fight off the reflections.

"Which one's the real Silver?" Lapis says.

"The reflections don't take damage. The real Silver takes any damage done to the reflections." Stevonnie says.

"Got it." Lapis says. "So look for the one that gets tired."

"Yep." Stevonnie says.

While the gems and reflections are fighting, the real Silver walks into the barn. She finds Peridot hiding in the corner.

This is when Pearl, Ruby, Sapphire, and Cinnabar appear on the warp pad. They see Stevonnie and Lapis fighting the reflections.

"What the…" Cinnabar starts when she sees Stevonnie. "Never mind." She superspeeds to the barn. She stops in the doorway.

"S-S-S-Silver… how c-c-c-can I h-h-help you?" Peridot says, terrified.

"You shattered her!" Silver screams. "You shattered Cinnabar!"

"I fixed her!" Peridot says.

"As if!" Silver says. "She's gone! There's no fixing a shattered gem!"

"It's true, just ask Pearl! Or, better yet, ask Cinnabar! But, please, don't shatter me!" Peridot pleads. "Please! Have mercy!"

"You didn't show Cinnabar any mercy. Why should I show _you_ that courtesy?" Silver aims her crossbow at Peridot's gem. "Goodbye, Peridot." She pulls the trigger.

That's when time slowed down for Cinnabar. The blast starts flying straight at Peridot's gem. Cinnabar superspeeds in front of the green gem as she quickly summons her rapier. She swings her blade at the beam, deflecting it into the wall. Then time returned to its natural pace.

Silver's eyes widen and her jaw drops. She drops her crossbow and falls to her knees. "Impossible…" She says. "I… I saw you… she shattered you…"

Cinnabar gets rid of her rapier and walks over to Silver and kneels down in front of her.

"I know…" Cinnabar says. "And I'm sorry you had to live without me for so long. But I'm here now."

"No. You're not." Silver says, starting to cry. "You can't be."

Cinnabar sends her lips crashing into Silver's. The two kiss for what seems like an eternity. Silver, tears flowing down the sides of her face, looks into Cinnabar's eyes when they break away.

"Do you know anyone else who can kiss you like that?" Cinnabar says with a slight smirk.

Silver doesn't say anything, but hugs Cinnabar. The orange gem reciprocates the hug.

"Cinnabar…" Silver says.

"Don't worry, Beautiful. It's me. I'm here." Cinnabar says.

Peridot is able to sneak around the two and run out of the barn.

"I missed you so much." Silver says. "Please, don't leave me again."

"Don't worry, I'll never leave you again." Cinnabar says. "I promise."

"I love you." Silver whimpers, hugging the orange gem tighter.

"I love you, too." Cinnabar says.

* * *

 **Well, there's the second chapter, guys!**

 **Yes, Cinnabar** _ **is**_ **alive. This isn't a mass hallucination.**

 **I apologize for taking so long, once again. My interests have been in other fandoms for a little bit. Will they stay that way? We'll see.**

 **Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
